


not how you say it

by Anna_banana



Series: Not my Name [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Big Brother Talk, Christian is scared, Formula 1 drivers - Freeform, Kimi is a bro, M/M, Slash, flying finns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Kimi hears Christian pronouncing Valtteri’s name wrong. He tries to defend the younger Finns honour. If nothing else he’ll at least be successful in scaring Christian. This is what happens.





	not how you say it

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t plan on writing a part 2 but had a lot of fun with the first. You should definitely read the first part or this will make no sense. It’s worth it honest! Hope you enjoy :)

It's a Friday afternoon after the free practice sessions are over and Valtteri and Kimi are walking down the paddock together. The two chat for a while about the track and the conditions but mostly they just enjoy the comfortable silence that they rarely get to have with the other drivers. As they are each headed back to their own motor homes they walk past Christian Horner who gives a nod in greeting.

"Kimi, _Valteeeri_ ," The man drawls, smirking.

"It's not how you say it," Valtteri replies quickly. By the time Kimi goes to say something the Red Bull principle has already walked away from the pair.

Kimi is just about to ask Valtteri about it but the younger Finn already has his phone out and is not paying attention, seemingly sending out a text. It's only a moment later that Kimi's theory is confirmed when Valtteri's phone starts beeping at him. He decides to have a look over at who it is texting him, seeing as Valtteri wouldn't normally have his phone out when they're together.

CH- Take it that's not a nice nickname this time ;)

VB- Absolutely not.

He squints at the phone and groans out loud. "You're not texting Christian are you?" He asks.

"No," Valtteri answers. The speed of his response and the colour of his cheeks give him away to the other Finn however.

“You are so. Why the hell would you even be speaking to him? He can't even say your name, you barely even bothered to correct him.”

"It's just a joke thing, it doesn't matter." Valtteri replies, suspiciously snappy about the whole thing. Luckily for him however they are just approaching the Mercedes motor home so Val hurries off with a mumbled excuse before Kimi can say anything else to him.

As Valtteri rushes away Kimi feels unbelievably confused about the whole thing. He wonders for a moment what the weird emojis besides the CH initials meant but quickly decides that he doesn't even want to know.

It's the next day after qualifying is over that Kimi is able to catch Christian for a chat. As he makes his way through a swarming sea of Red Bull members to get to Christian, most look like they are about to object to his presence. After seeing the look on his face however everyone decides against it. Eventually he gets to Christian who immediately takes the Finn to his office room so they can talk.

"So, you and Valtteri, explain to me now." He says bluntly, a glare fixed on his face.

Christian instantly knows he's going to make things work but can't help but to ask, "What are you, like his big brother or something now?"

Somehow it is possible for the look on Kimi's face to become even more menacing and Christian gulps nervously.

"Depends," Kimi replies slowly, "on whether or not you are doing anything that a big brother wouldn't want to know about.

"Errrmm," Christian begins hesitantly, sensing that Kimi will pick up on any lie. He's cut off before he can say anything else.

“That means you are then. You sure that's appropriate? When you can't even respect him properly?”

Christian bristles at this and says more harshly than he means "What about you and Seb then? Pretty big age gap there. You're sure one to talk big brother."

By this point Kimi is pretty pissed off but he knows that Christian is just trying to get back at him and is on the defensive. "It's like fifteen years against seven and that's before I even start on you having a position of power in the paddock. Plus me and Seb have always been close friends, it seems like you barely even know or care about him."

Christian is beginning to understand Kimi's concerns, even if he of course doesn't agree at all with him. It takes quite a bit more talking and arguing, interrupted by a few knocks by staff concerned that Christian has been killed by the Finn but eventually they warm up to each other. Or well, Kimi is no longer actually trying to scare him shitless with his glare, so Christian takes it as a win. Eventually the conversation begins to draw to a close.

"I know you're still a bit worried but you should really just try to talk to Valtteri and he'll tell you what he wants you to know," Christian says, he breathes a sigh of relief when Kimi nods, agreeing.

The one thing Christian does have to do however, is swear to start pronouncing Valtteri's name properly no matter what.

It doesn't take long for him to realise that if Kimi didn't know about this until now, then he clearly never watches or hears about any of Christian's interviews. With that in mind he begins to avoid Kimi at all costs and keeps speaking the same way. He finds that his plan is working out well, for now at least.

The only thing that changes for Kimi is that when he tells Sebastian the story, the German explains to him what the weird emojis mean. He regrets knowing anything. He also learns that Christian is still saying the name wrong, despite the fact the man tries to avoid him at all costs. Kimi and Valtteri have had a long chat about it however, so Kimi is pretty sure that things will be just fine. Unless he's able to run into Christian of course.

Fin.


End file.
